Cloud
''''Cloud, labeled The Schemer labeled until Episode 3 The Irritated is a male and female contestant on Island Of Mayhem. He was a member on Team Cake. He was the first eliminated due to Snot Bubble rejoined in Too Much Sugar Personality Cloud is an evil character in episode 6b, before that he was a character that could fly and never had screen time. While he was in the Cloud Of Idiots, he used the other eliminated contestants to write an idea down to escape the Cloud Of Idiots but it took months until Chainsaw came and had the perfect plan but no one ever knew what the plan was until they used it in Up To Down. Cloud can get angry sometimes like when Perfume wrote down "I don't care you stupid cotton ball.", Cloud got so angry he threw a knife at Perfume that also killed her. Coverage Island Of Mayhem In Having A "BLAST", Dollar gave a love note to Cloud to give to Lego Brick but he thought it was for Drumstick so he gave it to him. Drumstick read it and Dollar felt so embarrassed, she threw knives at Him and Drumstick. In Cliff Insanity, Cloud sat in the elimination area scared because he thought he was going home but was safe with 0 votes. In Twas The Challenge Before Christmas, a laser shot Cloud then gave him legs and he said his first line in the entire show. At the elimination, Cloud wasn't too worried and he was hoping to win the prize. Sadly, he only got 1 vote while Certificate won the prize with only 4 votes. While Grenade showed the dislikes, it was confirmed that Cloud got 4 votes against him and that was the most so he was eliminated. In BFDI Characters, The Map and RC's, Cloud was in the beginning scene telling the viewers to make a reaction video or else he will kill them. Later on, Cloud called a meeting to try and get out from the Cloud Of Idiots. Everyone's ideas were horrible until Chainsaw came in and planned the perfect escape. In Up To Down, Chainsaw ordered Cloud to throw down Snot Bubble's recovery centre to the ground so they can kill her. Later, Cloud walked with Perfume to tell her the plan was going perfectly but she didn't care. In the challenge, TNT caught Cloud but escaped by Chainsaw. After that, Lego Brick caught them with his giant net and it was confirmed there was a rejoin. Cloud threatened to sink the island if he didn't rejoin. In Too Much Sugar, the eliminated contestants had a chance to vote, so Cloud voted for Seashelly because he failed the challenge and got Cloud eliminated. In the rejoin, Cloud only got 3 rejoin votes then he got flung back to the Cloud Of Idiots. In 3 Tasks to Heroicness, Cloud threatened to kill the people that don't vote for him to rejoin Island Of Mayhem because he couldn't stand another minute in the COI In Spectacular Skyships, Cloud voted for Seashelly because she caused his elimination and liked Dollar. Cloud had 9 votes and didn't rejoin, he got angry. In Creation or Collection, Cloud warned the other eliminated contestants to not open the box because of the events of the previous episode, it had Face in there. Trivia *Cloud had his personality change in episode 3 due to him being eliminated *Cloud's body changed in the production of the new intro which was being made in episode 6 *Cloud was the first contestant to ask for a reaction video *Cloud was the first contestant to be hit by a giant hammer when he got eliminated *Cloud's old personality was a silent Nickel (From II) *Cloud is also similar to Wand from the cancelled Object Chaos 2 Cloud old pose.png|Cloud old pose Cloud old.png|Cloud old body Cloud.png|Cloud pose Cloudbody.png|Cloud body Cloud body by superjacob2015-d9dar5z.png|Cloud new body Cloud getting killed.png|Cloud getting killed Cloud on intro1.png|Cloud in intro 1 Cloud on intro2.png|Cloud in intro 2 Cloud on intro3.png|Cloud on intro 3 Cloud safe.png|Cloud safe Cloud at elimination 1.png|Cloud at elimination 1 Cloud getting key lime pie.png|Cloud getting prize Cloud with legs.png|Cloud with legs Cloud at elimination 2.png|Cloud at elimination 2 Cloud getting the most votes.png|Cloud getting the most votes Cloud before being hit by a hammer.png|Cloud before being eliminated Cloud asking for a reaction.png|Cloud asking for a reaction Cloud with chainsaw.png|Cloud with Chainsaw Cloud on a desk.png|Cloud on a desk Cloud getting angry.png|Cloud getting angry Cloud on a chart.png|Cloud on a chart Cloud throwing SBRC.png|Cloud throwing the SBRC Cloud getting recovered.png|Cloud getting recovered Cloud walking with perfume.png|Cloud walking with Perfume Cloud on sleigh.png|Cloud on a sleigh Cloud with a button.png|Cloud holding a button Cloud on the confessional cage.png|Cloud voting for Seashelly Cloud with chainsaw again.png|Cloud with Chainsaw again Cloud getting eliminated again.png|Cloud getting eliminated again Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Female Category:Female Category:Male Category:Mean Category:Male Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Characters